Quite often an online search services provider (referred to as a search engine) will receive a search query from a computer user where the intent of the search query is ambiguous. For example, the search query “fast jaguar” may refer to a brand of car (Jaguar), a feline native to the Americas, or even to a speedy American football player. Of course, the computer user that submits the search query will have a specific topic or intent in mind. However, since the search engine cannot know the computer user's intent of an ambiguous search query simply from the search query itself, the search engine will retrieve search results that are directed to each of the potential topics. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the retrieved search results are scored (based on a variety of factors) and one or more search results pages are generated based on the scored search results. Search results having the highest scores are placed in the first search results page. Not surprisingly, for a search query with an ambiguous intent the search results included on any given search results page are mixed, i.e., search results covering multiple potential topics/intents.